


Songvid: Tony and Jane Will Survive

by Kadorienne



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Brodinsons are back, from outer space. Tony and Jane should have changed that stupid lock, they should have made them leave their keys.</p><p>Song by Gloria Gaynor. Footage from the Thor, Iron Man and Avengers movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songvid: Tony and Jane Will Survive

[Youtube link](http://youtu.be/5JE8i1S_W3k?list=UUyDwTGg4nJ8GC5e00_-dTnQ)

[Download link](http://www.filefactory.com/file/2a1sm68ncdpb/IWillSurvive.mov)


End file.
